In the pedicure industry, a foot tub is used to rinse and clean a person's foot. However, a person's foot typically has bacteria, fungus, and other related organisms that contaminate the foot tub after using the foot tub. The contaminated foot tub can contaminate another person's foot if the foot tub has not been properly sanitized or cleaned.